Forever
by Unaspirality
Summary: Yuki thinks Shuichi is cheating on him...Yuki is a lot OOC...story is complete!!!!!!!!!! ^_^
1. Forever

I know that Yuki is way off Character…but Oh well…maybe he could talk to his therapist…or something…  
  
***  
  
"So Yuki Eiri…it's about time you made an appointment. What brings you here today? What's on your mind? Tell me everything."  
  
"Do you know that you're the only person I can REALLY talk to?"  
  
"Yes Eiri you tell me this every time you come in."  
  
"No…really…I can't even tell Mika or Tatsuha how I really truly feel."  
  
"I know Eiri…lets get this started…tell me what's troubling you."  
  
"Shuichi is on tour in America right now. He's been gone for over a month, and life is well…boring.  
  
He used to call home everyday. Then it turned into every other day. He called me on Tuesday this week. It's now Saturday, and still no call.  
  
When we talked on Tuesday, he told me that he was having a great time, and that he missed me and hoped K would let him come home soon. I would never admit it to him, but I hope so too. A month and almost two whole weeks without sex! This is not good for my well being.  
  
Shuichi might be able to hold out a little longer, but myself on the other hand, can't take much more abstinence.  
  
You know…I thought that with that brat out of the house, I could get most of my book completed. However, I haven't gotten anything more than a page done. It seems that I need noise to be able to work.  
  
No, that's not it. All you women are exactly right. It is all about sex! Everything is. I can't even write a couple chapters without having sex. I need sex to be able to work! How pathetic is that?  
  
Shuichi on the other hand doesn't need sex to work. I mean look at him. He's in America, working his ass off, with absolutely no sex what so ever!"  
  
"So Yuki Eiri is upset, because Shuichi has more self-control?"  
  
"NO!! That's not it! It's just th-…wait…what if…what if Shuichi does need sex?"  
  
"And what if pigs could fly Eiri? What's your point?"  
  
"Maybe Shuichi is having sex with someone else. Maybe he's found someone else. Someone better. Someone who shows him their true feelings…someone who acts like they care…someone that's not cold to him."  
  
"You think that Shuichi might be cheating on you?"  
  
"Well he could be. And I would never know. He's on a whole different continent for god's sake!"  
  
"Eiri calm down! You need to stop yelling! You don't know that he would cheat on you. He loves you very much."  
  
"Maybe he found a girl! A lot of girls go to Bad Luck's concerts. A lot of girls! I know, I've been there!"  
  
"Listen to yourself Eiri. You sound like a fool. If Shuichi was interested in girls, why would he be living with you?"  
  
"Look, I was 17 once too! I know what it's like to be curious. I didn't always want to be with guys. You know that. Don't you remember the countless women I've been with? Don't get me wrong…your beautiful…and you were good…but it's just so much better with Shuichi. Who's to say that he won't experiment? Who's to say that he won't like women better?"  
  
"Eiri, even if you were there with Shuichi, if he's curious and wants to be with a woman he will be. Maybe you should let him figure it out for himself."  
  
"I don't want him to love someone else. I want him to love me, and only me. Forever.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Please, please, please leave me some feedback!!!!!! 


	2. Brotherly Love

This chapter is really short…I'm not sure what I think of it yet…by the way…sorry it took so long to get up the new chapter…  
  
***  
  
'Maybe she was right. Maybe I should just let him experiment with girls. But I don't want to loose him.' Eiri thought to himself as he sat in the park.  
  
Everything was so beautiful on this warm winter day. It was January, but you couldn't really tell it by just being outside today. It was 60 degrees Fahrenheit, the grass was mostly green, the birds were singing, the sun was shinning brightly, not a cloud in the sky, and not a drop of snow on the ground. And perhaps Eiri would have noticed it if he weren't preoccupied with thoughts of Shuichi.  
  
As Eiri sat on the bench, slowly smoking his cigarette, Tatsuha came from where appeared to be out of nowhere, and took a seat next to his older brother.  
  
"Where's Shu-chan?"  
  
"America"  
  
"Ah…so you finally get some peace and quiet huh? Are you enjoying your time alone?"  
  
"Well I was…until you showed up."  
  
"You're such a smart ass."  
  
"Yeah…whatever. Hey…Tatsuha…"  
  
"What?"  
  
'It's alright, I can do this…no problem' he thought to himself. "Do you think Shuichi would ever…you know…sleep with someone else?"  
  
"Well come to think about, there was that one time."  
  
"What one time?"  
  
"You know…that one time that you came home, and he was all over me."  
  
"Tatsuha…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were the one on top of him."  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right. Well…I think he would've cheated on you with me, if you wouldn't have shown up."  
  
"Yeah, that's why he was screaming 'Yuki! Help me!'"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well then I'd have to say no."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I mean, if he didn't want to sleep with the younger, more handsome version of you, then he must not be the cheating kind."  
  
"Maybe your right."  
  
"Of course I am. Go to America and see for yourself. Its not like you don't have the money or you don't know where he is. So just go!"  
  
***  
  
Later that evening…  
  
"May I help you sir?"  
  
"Yeah…one ticket to Los Angeles, California."  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
So what do you think? Is it any good? I don't know if I like it yet. Please leave me some feedback…and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon…About the whole warm day in January…it is possible…just a couple days ago where I live…it was about 60 outside…the grass is still mostly green here…and no snow… 


	3. New Lover

Here's the new chapter…it's short just like the others…I'll try to have the next chapter up shortly…  
  
***  
  
Shuichi came back to the hotel after a long day of singing, photo-shoots, meeting fans, and signing autographs.  
  
He quickly stripped down to boxers, then pulled back the comforter, and slipped under the sheets, without even noticing Eiri.  
  
Feeling extremely annoyed by the fact that he had just been ignored, Eiri slid hid hands around Shuichi's waist and gave his lover a warm hug from behind.  
  
"Baka. Why haven't you called me?" Eiri said softly as he snuggled closer to the warm body.  
  
At first Shuichi's body tensed, but when he realized it was a familiar voice, he relaxed. "Yuki…what…why…how did you get here?"  
  
"I'm okay. The plane trip made me a little sleepy, and I've been kinda lonely, but I'm okay. Thanks for asking."  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki. It's just that I wasn't expecting you. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"What? Now I need an excuse to fly halfway around the world to see you! It's not like you've never done it before."  
  
"You came all the way to LA just to see me? You never come to the concerts that are far away from home. You only go to the local ones. And besides, I'm going to be home on Monday."  
  
"Well I might have known that if you would call every once in a while!"  
  
"I've been really busy."  
  
"You weren't to busy all the other times. You know, when you called home every single day, just to say hi. You annoyed me even more when you were gone, then when you were home. But at least then I knew you were all right, and when you'd be coming home. What have you been doing? Or should I say who?"  
  
"What are you talking about Yuki?"  
  
"Well that's why you haven't called isn't it? You're so busy with your new lover, that you can't find the time for your old one. So who is he? Do I know him? Does he make you happy? Does he nibble on your ear? Does he whisper things that make you blush? Does he know where you're ticklish? Is he good in bed, Shuichi? Well…is he? Or am I wrong? Is it a girl? Who has been keeping you away from me? Come on Shuichi, I don't have all night. WHO IS IT???"  
  
"Yuki…"  
  
With that, Eiri say up, and moved to the edge of the bed, his back to the young singer.  
  
"Is that what you think? You think th-"  
  
"Are you going to deny it? Come on Shuichi…if I'm wrong, just tell me, and I'll forget all about this."  
  
"…." Shuichi just stared at the sheets.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
  
"Yuki wait!!"  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
Eiri grabbed a pillow, and walked out the bedroom door. He slept on the couch that night.  
  
***  
  
So?? How is the story so far? Please leave me some feedback…the more feedback I have…the more motivated I am to write more! Thanks! ^___^ 


	4. Baka

Here's the new chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
***  
  
The morning sunlight was blinding. Eiri strained to open his eyes. He brought his hands up to his face, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he opened them back up again, he was surprised to see Shuichi standing at the end of the couch.  
  
The two men just stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Then Shuichi took one bold step closer.  
  
"No. Stay away from me."  
  
"But Yuki, you said we could talk."  
  
"Okay. Lets talk. Are you ready to tell me who it is? Cause I'm sure as hell ready to hear who could possibly make you more happy than I could. I'm ready listen."  
  
"Are you Yuki? Are you really?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You've already made up your mind. You've already decided that I'm cheating on you. So are you even going to listen to what I have to say?"  
  
"Fine. Come on. I'll just sit here, and shut up."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Yuki. Um…where should I start? -"  
  
"I know. Why don't you start with…'Yuki, I'm cheating on you with' then tell me who it is."  
  
"Stop it! You said you'd just sit there and shut up, so SHUT UP YUKI EIRI!!"  
  
Eiri picked up his pack of cigarettes, and took one of the slender sticks out, and placed it between his lips. When he reached for his lighter, Shuichi ripped the cigarette out of his mouth, broke it in half, and said, "Not right now. I'm tired of you smoking every time I want to talk to you. It's bad for you. And-"  
  
Eiri again picked up his pack, took a cigarette out, and placed it between his lips.  
  
"Are you listening to me? Just for this one time Yuki please, listen to what I'm saying to you."  
  
Eiri then took the cigarette out of his mouth, and placed it on the coffee table.  
  
"Yuki, the truth is, that…well the reason I haven't called is…well…because, I have been with someone. But it's not what you think Yuki. We've been-"  
  
"Well it's obvious what you've been doing. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. But the problem is Shuichi, I didn't believe it. Not for a million years did I think that Shuichi Shindou would ever cheat on me. I still don't know who it is. Are you going to make me guess? Well guess what, I'm not going to play your fucked-up mind games. Good bye baka." Eiri actually had tears in his eyes. He walked up to Shuichi, put his hand ever so gently on the back of his neck, and kissed his lover one last time.  
  
And with that, he was gone. He didn't even bother to take his cigarettes.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
So…was that dramatic enough for everyone?? I'm actually thinking about two different endings…you can help me decide…Happy…or Sad…you decide…and e-mail me with your opinion…unaspirality@fangirl.org 


	5. who did you sleep with

This one is short too…they're all short…hope you all enjoy it!!  
  
***  
  
~Eiri's POV~  
  
Why do I feel like this? There is a horrible pain in my chest. I feel like someone, (Shuichi) ripped open my chest, and pulled out my heart.  
  
I've never had these kinds of feelings before. I haven't felt the need to cry for so long. The last time I was this vulnerable, was when I was with…Yuki.  
  
My Shu-chan cheated on me, and he doesn't even have the guts to tell me who it is. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with him.  
  
Tohma and Mika were right, only hurt and pain could come from this relationship. I only wish I had listened.  
  
~Shuichi's POV~  
  
Why does he make me feel this way? And why am I pulled to him like this? If I were smart, I'd run like hell far, far away from here. Away from him, and never come back.  
  
He thinks that I cheated on him. I would never do that. I thought he knew that I loved him too much to ever hurt him.  
  
I guess now he'll expect me to just leave him alone. But I can't. I love him too much to let him go.  
  
I'll find him, and make him listen to me. Make him hear my side of the story. Make him understand. I want to be with him. Forever.  
  
~Eiri's POV~  
  
I once said forever. At the time, I meant it. And perhaps I still do.  
  
But it hurts.  
  
I allowed myself to love. To love him. To be in love with him.  
  
No, I didn't open up to him. I'll admit that, but I did share with him more of myself, than I have shared with most people.  
  
Maybe he didn't know. Maybe I didn't tell him enough. Maybe I should have told him that I loved him, but I thought he knew.  
  
If he forgives me for my stupidity, and comes back to me again, I'll never let him go. I promise.  
  
~Two days later~  
  
Shuichi again stood before a sleeping Yuki. He looked at his older lover in awe. Yuki was so beautiful when he slept. You could almost believe that he was a kind and caring person.  
  
Not that Yuki wasn't a caring person when he wanted to be. It's just that he normally wasn't all too kind. He often said hurtful things, whether or not it was purposely, Shuichi had yet to discover.  
  
Shuichi moved over to his lover's side, and bent down to hover over the blonde. He lowered his head, and gently kissed the writer's soft lips. "Why don't you believe me, Yuki? I'd never cheat on you. Not in a million years." He whispered.  
  
"Then why didn't you call me baka? Who were you with? And what were you doing?" Yuki's voice actually seemed kind.  
  
"Yuki…you should have told me if you were awake."  
  
"I acted wrongly. I jumped to conclusions. I now realize that. So tell me Shu-chan, who were you with? And what were you doing? I waited for you to call, but you never did. I want to know."  
  
"Okay Yuki. I was with…Ryuichi."  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me before? We wouldn't have fought, and we'd both be happy. I know you like him. So what were you doing with him?"  
  
"It's not like that Yuki. We're friends. You're right, I do like him. But I've never liked Ryuichi in that way, Yuki. He was my role model when I was growing up. I wanted to be just like him. I never wanted to be with him. It was never like that with Sakuma-san and me. We never had what you and I had, Yuki."  
  
"Shuichi…you're avoiding my question. And from what you just told me, I still don't know anything. All I know is that you were with Ryuichi. I don't know why, and I certainly still don't know what you were doing. You keep speaking about the past. Everything you just told me is in past tense. You're not telling me how you feel now Shuichi. Come on, I'm not yelling. This is an adult conversation, so join in anytime now."  
  
"…"  
  
"Did you sleep with Sakuma Ryuichi?"  
  
***  
  
Well?? It could still go either way…so if you haven't gotten a chance to vote yet, please do so. Or if you really want to…vote again!! Either way, leave me some feedback!! 


	6. Ryuichi's plan

1 I think this one's kinda short…oh wait…they're all short…enjoy!! ^_^  
  
2  
  
***  
  
3 Shuichi's POV  
  
Is that what he thinks? I don't know what to say. I want to shout "NO!" but no words come from my mouth. I just stand there, speechless.  
  
Eiri's POV  
  
I don't want to believe this. I don't want it to be true. I want him to say something. Anything, to break the silence. If it's not true, then why does he remain silent? Why doesn't he say something? Why? It's killing me. I need to hear him say it's not true. I'm starting to believe it. Maybe he did sleep with that childish bastard. I have to let him know how I feel. I have to try.  
  
"Shuichi…do you love me?"  
  
"…yes"  
  
"Then please tell me the truth."  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause everything would be ruined. Please Yuki, please. Just trust me, and leave it at that."  
  
Eiri's POV  
  
I want to trust him. I really do. But how am I supposed to believe him if he won't tell me what's really going on? I'm not sure what to believe.  
  
"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon! Wait for me, for dinner. I love you. Please trust me. Good bye Yuki!"  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I have to make this better. It can't wait any longer. It has to be done now. If I wait any longer, it'll ruin our relationship more than it already has.  
  
Eiri's POV  
  
What just happened here? He just left without even giving me a chance to say a word. Just like Shuichi, to leave me utterly confused.  
  
Shuichi knew exactly where he was going. He didn't even give it a second thought. He had to go to him. He had to see him tonight. No matter what the consequences.  
  
Shuichi stood in front of the familiar door. He brought his hand up, raising one finger to ring the doorbell, and then the door came flying open. "Ohhhh-Shuichi!!!!!" said Ryuichi as he glomped a surprised Shuichi.  
  
"Annnnnoooo…Sakuma-san, we need to talk…"  
  
"What's wrong Shuichi?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes, come in Shuichi." Ryuichi lead the way for the much younger singer.  
  
Shuichi settled on the pale pink couch in Ryuichi's living room. It somewhat reminded him of the small pink bunny. Everything in this room reminded him of that thing. It was very distracting.  
  
"Ahh…Sakuma-san…can we go to your room?" Shuichi knew that Ryuichi's room surprisingly didn't have anything that was childish. Ryuichi had a very grown-up looking room.  
  
Ryuichi realizing that Shuichi wanted to have a grown-up conversation, lead the way to his room.  
  
Shuichi sat on the black silk sheets near the edge of the bed, and Ryuichi sat on the floor next to him. "Sakuma-san, we have to tell Yuki. We have to let him know what we're doing."  
  
"NO SHUICHI!!"  
  
"But Sakuma-san, Yuki is getting suspicious. We have to do something!"  
  
"Shuichi, we can't tell Yuki." Ryuichi turned from his childish self, to the serious older man. "I have an idea. It'll be fun, just listen to this…" Ryuichi leaned over and whispered into the young boy's ear. After hearing Ryuichi's plan, Shuichi doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Great plan Sakuma-san"  
  
***  
  
So?? Is everyone getting pissed off yet?? Are you mad cause I'm not done?? And I'm extremely slow at getting these up?? Cause I would be dying if I had to wait this long…oh well ^__^ leave me some feed back, and I'll try to get the next one up soon!!!!! 


	7. Toys...

Eiri sat at his desk trying to think of anything to write. Nothing came to mind, he was trying to  
  
concentrate on his book, but all he could think of was Shu-chan.  
  
~His~ Shu-chan.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Eiri tried to ignore it, but it just kept ringing. It was quite  
  
annoying. Eiri slowly rose from his desk, and walked even slower to the door. He opened it. There  
  
in front of him, stood the man he wanted to see the least. Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
Eiri turned around and walked towards the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator, and pulled out a  
  
beer, pulled the tab, and guzzled the whole can.  
  
"What do you want? Come to confess?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, no. I'm here because we have a surprise for you Eiri- kun." Ryuichi seemed  
  
far too mature.  
  
"And what's that Ryuichi?"  
  
"This." And Ryuichi pulled something out of the sack that he carried with him.  
  
"Streamers? What the hell kind of surprise is that?"  
  
"Have you forgotten Eiri-kun?"  
  
"Forgotten what?"  
  
Ryuichi suddenly went SD and glomped the tall blonde. "Shuichi you can come in now!"  
  
In came Shuichi, with balloons, a cake, presents, banners and more streamers in hand. Eiri just  
  
stood there, looking very puzzled.  
  
"Do you remember now Yuki?" said Shuichi with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Remember what? Are you expecting me to celebrate with you and your lover? Do you want me to  
  
celebrate your cheating on me, with a man twice your age?"  
  
"No baka," Shuichi said calmly. "It's your Birthday. Happy birthday Yuki!"  
  
Eiri still looked confused. "No it's not. My birthday is not until," He glanced at the calendar.  
  
"Not until the 23."  
  
"I know that. but it wouldn't be a surprise if we had the party on the day of your birthday."  
  
"We were planning a big party Yuki, but because you thought that your Shu- chan was sleeping with  
  
me, we had to come up with a new plan."  
  
"Thank you Sakuma-san. I'd like to be left alone with Yuki now, okay?"  
  
"Okay Shuichi! Bye-bye Yuki!"  
  
Ryuichi slipped out the door but as soon as it closed, it flew back open, and Ryuichi brought a  
  
sack over to Shuichi. "Don't forget this stuff Shuichi. I think you'll be needing it!" Ryuichi  
  
said, while giving him a wink.  
  
Shuichi blushed. "Thank you Sakuma-san." Then the older singer was gone again.  
  
Eiri walked up to Shuichi, "What do you have in the bag Shu-chan?" and he opened it up, and  
  
started looking through it. "Cigarettes, wine, strawberries, hot fudge, whipped cream, a tube of  
  
lubricant, and…toys?"  
  
***  
  
Eiri woke the next morning with Shuichi wrapped around his waist. He smiled and looked around the  
  
room. A banner reading, "Happy Birthday Lover!" hung on the head board. Wrapping paper made a  
  
trail back out the door, and into the kitchen. Strawberry leaves, smeared hot fudge, globs of  
  
whipped cream, an empty tube of lubricant, and various toys cluttered the bed.  
  
What a mess. This was going to take all afternoon to clean up. But it was well worth it.  
  
***  
  
The end!! Is it everything you hoped it would be? I actually had planned this idea from the very begining...if it was a happy ending...this was what it was going to be...so I didn't just use your idea Tricia (is that right? I think it was your idea...) 


End file.
